


Feelings Gone Up in Smoke

by pepsiroki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mastermind Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Spoilers for Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc, Weed, gender neutral reader, poor kiyotaka he just misses his bro, post trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiroki/pseuds/pepsiroki
Summary: Drugs are bad, mmkay?But sometimes they help you get closer to someone you love.But they're still bad, mmkay?





	Feelings Gone Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> My first published smut and it's a Hagakure/Reader  
> Oof. Enjoy.  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft  
> Plotline and 'Reader' belong to me.

     Yasuhiro was about to burst, for lack of a better term. Being trapped in this hell hole of a school was causing his nerves to fry; the stress of whether or not he would be killed at any minute was causing his usually chill demeanor to crack more and more often.

     He was saving this for special occasions, but dammit, this was a special occasion as any. His last puff- probably. 

     He was about to bring the lighter to the joint to light it when a doorbell startled him. He placed the joint back under his pillow, along with the small bag of weed, and stood to go answer the door. He stood on the other side of the mahogany door, his heart racing. Could this be how he dies?

     “H-Hiro?” You asked and his blood ran cold. You sounded terrified. He slowly unlocked the door and peeked out through the crack. You were standing there, your arms crossed nervously over your chest. He opened the door wider and ushered you in, before shutting and locking it behind the two of you. 

     You looked almost out of place, standing in the middle of his trashed room. You were just standing there, looking almost seraphine. ( _He didn't know how he knew that word, probably from Togami and his weird vocabulary..._ ) Looking like the beam of sunlight from behind the raincloud. 

     He didn't know why he was so poetic, but he frowned, looking down at you.

     “What’s wrong, (Name)?” Yasuhiro asked, inviting you to sit down on his bed with him, “Don’t mind the… mess…” He laughed sheepishly and a laugh bubbled out of your lips.

     “Don’t worry about it, mine is pretty bad too,” You smiled slightly, looking down at your hands. The smile slowly faltered as your eyes glassed over with tears, “As you know, Kiyotaka’s room is right next to mine…” You trailed off, looking up at the taller, hoping he would get the hint.

     Oh. Oh….  _ Oh…. _ Seeing as how Yasuhiro could hear the wails from all the way down the hall, he figured it was worse when you room right next to the mourning. 

     “I was hoping I could crash here for a little bit, just until he falls asleep. I can’t stand to hear him crying.” You murmured, resting your head against your hand. Yasuhiro could understand that, and he was about to mention how he understood it, before your eyebrows furrowed and you sniffed slightly.

     “Hiro, Tell me if I’m wrong, but do I smell weed?” You asked, turning towards him slightly. He laughed (too loudly) and tried to play it off, but it was under your piercing gaze that he sighed and nodded. 

     “I’ve been too on edge lately, I figured a joint or whatever would help me calm down. Don’t tell Monokuma, I’m sure he’ll have my ass.” Yasuhiro ran his hand through his bangs, laughing slightly. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that you didn’t have to tell Kuma, since you already knew what the two of you were about to do. Regardless, you covered up the joy at that small pit of despair of him finding out you were behind the game starting to settle in your stomach with a snort of a laugh and a push of his shoulder.

     “I won’t tell, as long as you let me have a couple hits.” You teased and Yasuhiro faltered for a second, seemingly taken aback by this. 

     “You smoke?” He asked, almost incredulously. You faltered slightly, then frowned.

     “Not fully. I had a hit off a bong forever ago but that’s really it.” That wasn’t a full lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. You had taken a hit off of a bong forever ago, yes, but it wasn’t a full hit.

     He dug the joint and small bag of weed out from under his pillow- along with his lighter. He looked up at you through his eyelashes, his lips quirking up in a smile. 

     “You want to shotgun it?” He asked- and was he… blushing? You cocked an eyebrow, confused.

     “Shotgun?” You asked, and he snorted out a laugh.

     “Here, can I show you?” He asked, and when you nodded- albeit a confused nod- he lit the end of the joint and took a long hit off of it. When he had a lungful, he moved forward towards you, his hand curling under your chin. Your lips were nearly touching and you opened your mouth to protest but thick, white clouds of smoke moved from between his lips to yours. Almost instinctively, you inhaled the smoke in, feeling it settle heavy in your lungs. He settled back on his bed, grinning sheepishly. His cheeks were aflame, and you had no doubt yours were the same shade of red.

     “C-Can you do that again?” You asked, your voice almost cracking. The weed itself was… well weed, but it was the closeness to Yasuhiro that you enjoyed. You would never admit it, but you had a hardcore crush on him, so this was really great.

-

     So that’s how you were nearly done with the joint, alternating between him taking hits for himself, and the two of you shotgunning the smoke between you two. By now, you were both feeling the heavy buzz deep in your veins, and you both were no doubt stoned off your asses; but the two of you didn’t seem to mind. 

     It was the last hit of the joint, and Yasuhiro figured to shotgun one last time. He took the last hit and leaned towards you. You didn’t have a care in the world anymore and you had wanted to kiss him the entire night. So you did.

     You pressed your lips to his when he began exhaling and he groaned. Thick clouds of white smoke billowed out between you two as he pulled you into his lap, the last bit of the- now burnt out- joint long forgotten in your hazy minds. His rough hands held your torso as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips working together to try and not clash your teeth. Seeing as how you both were high off your asses, it wasn’t working too well, but neither of you cared. All you both wanted was the other, in every way possible.

     Yasuhiro’s lips trailed from your lips to your neck, almost immediately finding your sweet spot and biting against it hard. A moan sweet as sugar tore itself from your lips, as he- no doubt- marked you as his.

     “Now everyone will know whose you are.” Yasuhiro growled low against your neck, licking the now purple mark on your skin. You whimpered, rocking against him. You both were feeling lust dredging through your veins like lead alongside the lightness of your highs. 

     “(Name), let me fuck you?” Yasuhiro asked, his breath fanning hot against your skin. You nodded with no hesitation, and you would have said yes even if you weren’t stoned. Although maybe not as fast.

     Your nod seemed to set off an animal deep in Yasuhiro. His actions turned rough, animalistic. Your body was covered in bruises and bitemarks and your legs felt like jelly from your almost numerous orgasms. But he still wasn’t done. He lifted his head from between your legs, his face slick from your cum. Your breath was shaky, but your body was warm and felt like it was floating. 

     You barely even noticed Yasuhiro sliding a condom on himself and sliding effortlessly into your tight heat. Both of you moaned, and you felt a small bit of drool slide out from your mouth. You didn’t care about it, you didn’t care if people could hear you, all you cared about was Hiro and how he fucked you.

     Part of your brain that was still somewhat sober wondered what this made you two, since you both weren’t friends anymore, but you silenced that part of your brain as his hands ground your hips down into his thrusts. You arched your back as if a string was pulling you up. 

     “Fuck, Hiro, yes!” You moaned out, your nails scratching down his back as he pounded into you. 

     “Mmmf-!” He groaned out, nearly unsheathing himself as he pulled you to where you were topping. You placed your hands on his chest as you met his thrusts down. 

     You felt the wave starting to build up in the pit of your stomach, and you threw your head back as you rolled your hips against his.

     “(Name), (Name), (Name), (Name), God, I’m about to-” Yasuhiro groaned, and you nodded as you were feeling it too. Yasuhiro bit hard into the dip of your shoulder as he spilled into the condom, and your orgasm wasn’t that far behind as your cum dripped down your legs. 

     You fell forward onto Yasuhiro’s chest, your chest heaving and the high slowly starting to fade away. You were sad that it was beginning to fade but you didn’t have the energy to ask him to smoke more. You were too sleepy, but you knew you had to get back to the control room to warn that it was night-time.

     As you started listening closer, you could hear that Kiyotaka had stopped crying. In fact, everyone had gone silent, and you began wondering if it was because they heard you both. You didn’t want to think about that, but you tried to pull yourself away from Yasuhiro.

     “Huh?” He asked, confused and quite groggy.

     “Monokuma would be pissed if he found out that: A) We fucked during school hours and B) That we’d be sleeping in the same room. I have to get back to my room.” You explained, hoping it sounded real enough. Seeing as how Hiro was groggy and still high, he nodded.

     “Thank you, (Name). And we’ll…” He cut off, thinking for his words, “We’ll have to talk more about us later.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his head before you stood and started to dress. You let yourself out of his room, locking the door.

     You felt bad for leading Hiro on like this, but the sadness soon shifted to pure joy.  You loved despair, and you loved Hiro. You wondered if he would join you in your despair?

     Ah, that was a story for another day. For now, you crept through the hallways, covered by shadows to the control room. It was time for these kiddos to get to sleep. Hopefully everyone would still be alive when everyone woke up~!


End file.
